Behind Closed Doors
by Dark-Angel-XX
Summary: He let suspicion get the better of him, now Taichi Yagami is dangerously treading on thin ice, one false move could lead him down a path of permanent regret… Or more like hardcore bondage… Yamachi/Taito
1. Chapter 1

**_Behind Closed Doors_**

Summary: He let suspicion get the better of him, now Taichi Yagami is dangerously treading on thin ice- one false move could lead him down a path of permanent regret… Or more like hardcore bondage…

D-Angel: I couldn't help myself; I _had _to start writing yet another Tai/Yama story, purely because when the idea for this story struck me I was just unable to let it cool down on the side ;)

So instead of revising for my exams in January I have decided to add another story to my unfinished collection XD. I was randomly sitting outside the supermarket, waiting for my mum, reading Battle Royale volume 8 when suddenly my thoughts turned perverted! That Aki-chan scene from the anime Sensitive Pornograph then gave me a great idea for a story!

And here it is ;)

Enjoy…

**Rating:** **M**

**Warnings:** Strong language, implications of sexual intercourse and just general creepiness

----------------------

Chapter 1 

----------------------

'_A generous and elevated mind is distinguished by nothing more certainly than an eminent degree of curiosity'_

(From the _'Life of Samuel Johnson'_)

He heaved the heavy wooden door open, while balancing bags of shopping in his arms that were threatening to fall onto the uneven floorboards of his apartment. He kicked the door shut before he slipped his feet out of the horrifically tattered trainers that he was wearing, then he stumbled towards the table. A small victorious smile appeared on his face as he let the bags drop onto the surface.

One of the bags split open and a wide variety of fruit and vegetables annoyingly rolled off the table and tumbled onto the floor, creating a chorus of dull thuds. He bit down on his lower lip, suppressing the loud cry of frustration he desperately wanted to release from the pit of his stomach. As he crouched down to pick up the scattered mess of fruit and veg, an evident heavy tapping sound emitted through the flimsy wall next to him that separated his apartment with the one next door.

"For Christ's sake," He muttered as his eyebrows fell further inwards. Since he had moved into this apartment block two months ago, all he had heard was strange scratching and bumping noises coming from the apartment to the right of his. He heard these sounds at least once a day, sometimes twice, and sometimes not at all.  
At first, he had thought nothing of them.

He just guessed that his neighbours loved doing DIY around their apartment, which was no surprise seeing just how grotty and worn these apartments actually were. But then one day, after returning from work, he had heard loud panting sounds leak through the wall, followed by a low long moan- the sort that could be heard in cheap porn movies- before everything had been replaced with a tense silence.

"I'm living next door to a sex craved maniac!" He had informed Koushiro, his best friend, as soon as the phone line in the apartment block had been repaired (It went down often due to bored teenage vandals that lived in the area). Koushiro just sighed and then mockingly explained to him that many people enjoyed having sex on a regular basis.

The noises soon became more apparent than ever; at first the furious panting sounds made him blush and cringe in mild embarrassment, but it wasn't along until they caused him to grind his teeth together out of irritation. It was worse than having neighbours that thought it was pleasant to play their heavy rock music all night long.

He tried to get on with his routine life as normal. Koushiro's hypothesis seemed to be more likely than anything else. It was further from the truth than he had anticipated however.

As he started to scoop the bruised mass of fruit and veg into a pile, he abruptly froze in mid-movement as his hand clasped around a cucumber. A gentle desperate cry pierced through the wall, followed by a stifled groan of sexual satisfaction. The cucumber in his hand soon fell to the floor as the wall shook violently as something crashed against it heavily, twice. There was then the uneasy silence that usually made him sigh out in quiet relief, but this time it sent a vile shiver down his spine.

What he had heard just wasn't natural. It sounded violent, far from passionate and whatever he considered sounded normal while a couple made love.

He fell asleep with a pair of headphones covering his ears that night. A jumble of English vocals flooded his head, trying to drown out the sounds that he knew would prevent him from sleeping. Masking out them out was far easier than fretting over what was actually happening next door.

It was simply best not to get involved.

But eight days later, he found out.

--------------

Another manic Monday, he thought as he glanced at the kitchen clock realising he would be late for his office job at the bank. Though the temptation to skip the day of sorting out loans and banking transactions was very strong, the reality of losing his job clearly outweighed that idea. He'd be pretty much screwed without any income.

With a piece of burnt toast hanging halfway out his mouth, he quickly fastened up his black tie in the reflection of the mirror by the front door. Then he spent the next five minutes looking for his suit jacket and briefcase while he munched on his breakfast. He caught a glimpse at the clock in the kitchen again, as he tugged his blazer out from the tumble dryer. It was now 9:15am and he was officially late for work.

"Shit," He whispered under his breath as he quickly flung on his jacket before he hurried out the kitchen and made his way towards the front door again. He half-stumbled out into the apartment block hallway after shoving on his uncomfortable work shoes that pinched the tips of his toes, before remembering that he had left his briefcase on the table back in his apartment.

He spun around, about to rush back into his apartment, when out of the corner of his eyes he saw the door, belonging the apartment next to his, slowly open; an edgy creaking noise accompany its movement. He quickly ducked back into the safety of his apartment, like a child trying to avoid being caught sneaking into the kitchen for a midnight feast, before carefully pulling the door shut until it was almost closed, though he was still able to spy through a small and barely visible gap at the grubby man that had walked out the apartment.

It had been a while since he'd last saw his neighbour. He had occasionally seen Aki Fujita at their local convenience store, though they had never exchanged a word between each other. He assumed that Aki was in his early to mid thirties after analysing his thinning and greying mop of greasy black hair and the evident 'frown lines' that appeared on his face as he asked for cigarettes from the shop assistant.

Aki's appearance had always been scruffy. He typically wore a tattered pair of denim jeans with more holes in them than a sieve, a dark coloured t-shirt that was always covered with questionable stains, and also most commonly a discoloured black leather jacket.

He watched as Aki shut his own front door, though not fully. He was unable to tell whether Aki had actually not noticed that the door had not closed properly, or whether he had left the door ajar deliberately for some reason or the other. At first, he had the urge to call out to Aki to point out that his door hadn't shut fully, but then another idea crept into his mind.

Slowly slipping out of his apartment once Aki had turned the corner of the corridor, away from his view, he clicked his own door shut before he started to shuffle over to Aki's apartment door. To him, his intentions seemed pure. He would just quickly peep into the apartment to see if anyone else was there. If there was another person in the apartment then that would probably be the most logical explanation why Aki left the door open.

The case that Aki had kept the door open because he was only popping down to the corner shop never once came to mind as his quivering hand pressed against the rotted wooden door. He was convinced that Aki had kept the door open ajar for an entirely different reason, perhaps even for a lover to have access to his apartment while he was out or something. Though, wouldn't have Aki given or told them where the spare key was hidden?

He quickly moved his hand away from the door as if it had suddenly become red hot, then cautiously tapped his fist lightly against the wooden surface. He took a nervous deep breath as he awaited a response, but ended up feeling slightly agitated when he received nothing but silence. At that point he should have just turned around and made his back to his own apartment, but there was a strange eerie edge to the atmosphere that prevented him from even moving for a few seconds, as if he had been possessed by an evil spirit.

Suddenly, a heavy thudding noise stirred from within the low-lit apartment immediately knocking him at of the awkward trance he was in. Stiffly, his trembling fingers wrapped around the cold doorknob before he slowly pushed the door open, creaking loudly on its hinges as the gap between the door and the doorframe widened. His heart started to violently lash against his chest as he took one quick look around, to make sure no one was watching him, before he bravely stepped into the apartment.

He nudged the door partly shut with his foot once he had entered the dark apartment, then instantly reeled back in disgust as an appalling aroma of alcohol, sex and something similar to decay, harshly stung his nostrils. Placing one hand over his nose and mouth, he quickly hurried over to the apartment's balcony door, almost tripping over a mess of dirty clothes and a few suspiciously familiar sex objects.

A scratching noise drew him away from the balcony door's handle. His scared brown eyes instantly locked onto a half opened door, which was barely intact to its hinges. Feeling dizzy he started to stumble over to the door, a couple beads of sweat were cascading down his face as he nervously gripped the doorknob. Now he could feel his heart slam heavily against his ribcage, the increase blood flow race rapidly through his veins as a serge of adrenalin burst through his body.

He counted to three in his head before he flung the door open.

His eyes widened in horror.

--------------

_-Dramatic music-_

D-Angel: Aren't I evil, such a nasty cliffhanger I left there… Totally intentional of course ;) Find out what was behind door number 3 next chapter! Should be posted up near Christmas time, but if not then that means that I've been revising like a good girl :) lol

Please review anyways and tell me what you thought of the opening to this strange story of mine ;)

And I'll be seeing ya next chapter o/

--------------

-D-Angel-

05/12/05 (20 days...)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

_Summary:_ He let suspicion get the better of him, now Taichi Yagami is dangerously treading on thin ice- one false move could lead him down a path of permanent regret… Or more like hardcore bondage…

D-Angel: Happy New Year everyone! Obviously I've done no revision because I have chapter 2 finished already, lol. Thanks for your reviews so far, you shall find out who will be on top in later chapters ;)

Now, read on and find out what exactly was behind that door…

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Strong language, sexual intercourse and just general creepiness

----------------------

Chapter 2

----------------------

'_No mask like open truth to cover lies,_

_As to go naked is the best disguise.'_

(William Congreve, '_The Double Dealer'_ (1694))

Taichi Yagami was twenty-two years old, fresh out of University, and almost alone in the world if it wasn't for his younger sister, Hikari. Their parents had both died by the time Taichi was eighteen, so Hikari went to live with their aunt while he went to University to study accountancy.

Despite his orphaned state, he had basically lived an average life, nothing too out of the ordinary, until now.

This was just messed up. His eyes weren't prepared for the sight he saw in that dimly lit room as he opened that door. It was beyond what he had expected to see. Taichi gasped and moved his hand away from his face. He stumbled backwards and quickly grabbed the edge of the chest of drawers by the door to stop him from falling over. He then gazed down at the horrific spectacle, on the floor by the unmade bed, as if he was a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

A skinny feminine looking nude body lay curled up on the grubby wooden floor, metal handcuffs bounding her wrists together while her legs were tied together with thick frayed ropes. A black collar with silver studded spikes was fastened possessively around her neck in a similar fashion to a dog collar.

Taichi's jaw remained wide open as he noticed countless red marks, cuts and bruises all over the pale skin on her back, which was facing him.

"Fuck," Was the first thing he managed to utter quietly as he managed to push away from the chest of drawers, before his quivering legs involuntarily started to approach the body. He received another shock when the body managed to roll over; empty dark blue eyes were now gazing up at him. A leather bit gag was wrapped tightly around the person's mouth, restricting her from saying a word.

Taichi's eyes gazed down at he scarred body before he realized that this person wasn't a girl. What rested between his legs instantly gave away the truth.

Once he had recovered enough from his state of shock to be able to actually stand up and move, he managed to scoop the blond haired man, who was surprisingly light, and placed him down carefully onto the unmade sweaty looking bed.

Who could have done such an inhumane thing? Taichi thoughts questioned as he untied the ropes and unfastened the gag that was around the young man's saliva soaked mouth, the handcuffs remained however seeing as Taichi did not know where the key to unlock them was. He knew that this was something more than just a kinky sex game and was a hundred percent certain that Aki had a huge part in whatever it was that happened in this disgusting apartment.

Taichi was surprised when the blond haired man sat up almost casually before he examined the brunette who had walked into the room just moments ago. The look on the naked man's face was unsettling- for a guy who had been tied up and gagged he was acting too relaxed, and only seemed to be _slightly_ anxious. Was he used to being tied up like that?

"If you want it then just fuck me already," He sighed in a deep emotionless voice as his ran his fingers through strands of his chin length darkened blond hair as if waiting for Taichi to pounce on him. Taichi pulled a sudden face of surprise, his eyebrows arched upwards as his lips parted slightly while he tried to ask something, though he was unable to even string a sentence together.

"Use my body as you please," He whispered as he leant towards Taichi's ear, his breath purposely tickling the confused man's earlobe. He flinched uneasily as the slim man's tongue brushed against the piercing on his ear before he turned his head away sharply.

"Who the hell did this to you?" Taichi finally managed to blurt out while the other man stared at him blankly for a few moments, a minuscule smirk then played on his lips as if he was enjoying just how clueless the brunette was acting.

"He lured you in I see," The blond haired man said quietly, almost as if he was speaking to himself, while he gazed down at the links on the handcuffs that clamped his wrists together. The metal dug lightly into his skin though it didn't bother him one bit.

Taichi blinked in bemusement as he tried to make some sense of the situation he was in at that precise moment. He had found a guy tied up in Aki's apartment, who was more than willing to spread his legs and offer his body to him.

There was something very wrong, and the whole situation was dangerous beyond explanation. Back then nothing made any sense, but perhaps that was because there was no time to think anything over under the circumstances he was in. Taichi's mind instantly went blank when the naked blond haired man moved his hands down to the zipper of his cotton black work trousers.

"He likes manipulating people," He continued to say as he teasingly tugged down Taichi's zipper, his head was now hazardously close to the brunette's groin, "And I like pleasuring them."

Taichi was physically unable to move as the man's surprisingly soft handcuffed hands slid into his briefs, before gently pulling out his semi-erect penis, exposing it to the cold air. Taichi tilted his head to the side and then half-shut his eyes, recoiling a little as he felt the stranger's tongue slid up and down his manhood for a few moments, before the man peered up into his confused brown depths.

"Your eyes…" He breathed softly as his facial expression remained icy and emotionless, "They… They reveal exactly how you feel…" He then pulled his head back and then straddled Taichi, positioning himself above the brunette's erection, "Confusion, curiosity, fear…you're full of emotion."

He's… He's going to… He's about to… Taichi's fragmented thoughts whimpered as the blond haired man continued to search his eyes, while he parted his thighs further as he lowered himself onto the brunette's phallus. Taichi could not believe what was happening.

Everything had turned into a catch-22 dilemma; after all, he had 'helped' the blond haired man by untying him and it would have been morally wrong to just abandon him and leave him there. But still, the blond haired man should have been explaining to Taichi why he had been tied up and who had did it, rather than pleasuring him!

Taichi went to push the young man off him but a creaking noise coming from the other room made both men freeze in fear. The skinny blond haired man almost immediately snapped out of his brief state of panic and quickly climbed off Taichi before he hopped off the bed and stared blankly at the door.

"Mato-chan?" A deep and breathless voice called as heavy footsteps made their way towards the bedroom. The blond's eyebrows instantly fell inwards at the sound of the voice. It was clear that he knew who the person was.

By now, Taichi had zipped himself up and was sitting on the edge of the bed shaking in fear as the footsteps became even louder. The blue-eyed man then abruptly spun around, before he pointed his chin in the direction of a dark oak cupboard that was opposite the foot of the bed. Taichi instantaneously took the hint and dashed towards the cupboard, and slid the door open before he crawled into the small confined space, which was suspiciously empty. He tugged the cupboard door shut just as he heard the other person enter the room.

"Lie on the bed and open your legs," A deep voice authoritative ordered. Taichi was definitely sure that the voice did not belong to Aki; he recalled his voice being a lot gruffer with a slight rough edge to it.

He heard some movement and gathered that the blond haired man was obeying the other man's commands. The blond haired man obviously was used to other men taking advantage over him, judging by things he had said beforehand, though Taichi was unsure whether it was out of fear or lack of choice, or perhaps both, that he acted that way.

As he went to press his ear against the wooden surface of the door, Taichi noticed a small hole at his eye-level that had been clearly drilled into the thick oak wood. It could not have been any bigger than a small glass marble, though it was wide enough for someone to peep through. He uneasily curled his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he fought the temptation to spy through the hole, but as always curiosity got the better of him.

He regretted looking through that badly drilled hole (though he'd figured that he had already gone beyond the point of no return by then anyway, so thought it'd make no difference).

The skinny blond haired man was now tied to his bed; another pair of handcuffs was attached to the pair on his wrists and the metal head railings on the bed. His legs were spread apart crudely with his ankles tied to the railings at the foot of the bed with two leather belts. Taichi blushed heavily at the sight.

A tall, well built man with greying hair then stood in front of Tai's field of vision for a few moments. He was stripped from the waist downwards and seemed to be admiring the younger man's naked body.

"I see that I'm your first fuck of the day," He panted vulgarly as he clambered eagerly onto the bed and positioned himself between the blond haired man's slim legs. His hands then started to caress the younger man's thighs before one of his hands reached between his legs. Taichi glanced briefly at the blond haired man's face, which seemed to have a uncaring expression on it until a finger started to tease his lower entrance. His body started to twitch in anticipation after that.

"Naughty boy! Just look at you shiver and shake at the touch of one finger."

The older man then stretched the blond haired man with two more fingers before he purposely flicked his finger against the head of his erection.

"Here it comes!"

The man then slammed himself ruthlessly into the younger man and laughed sinisterly when the blond squeaked in discomfort.

Taichi tore his eye away from the peeping hole when the older man started to thrust violently in and out of the hopeless looking blond haired man. He tried to cover his ears with his hands to muffle out the sound of the bedsprings creaking, the sound of the man grunting and groaning as he used the other man's body to pleasure himself, and the faint sighs that were escaping from the lips of the blond haired man.

The noises seemed to get louder the more he tried to block the sounds out from his mind; he clenched his teeth tightly together and pressed the palms of his hands harder against his ears, making him look as if he was a child that was cowering away in the corner during a thunderstorm.

Taichi shivered when he heard one loud final cry of sexual pleasure escape from the blond haired man's lips, before he finally removed his hands from his ears. He curiously glanced through the peeping hole again, and watched as the man, with greying hair, tugged back on his trousers with a creepy satisfied grin on his bright red, sweaty face. He then untied the leather belts, which were strapped around the skinny blond's ankles, and also the handcuffs that chained his hands to the bed, before he chuckled sarcastically.

"Aki will be pleased to see that his beautiful Mato-chan has been well fed this morning," The man smirked as he ran his hand across the younger man's sticky thigh, before he turned around and casually said, "Ja ne, baby."

He then left the room.

Taichi slowly slid the cupboard door open; before he clumsily clambered out from the claustrophobic space he'd watched most the ordeal from. He instantly glanced over at the bed and saw that the blond haired man was now lying on his stomach; his head was buried into the pillow as he sobbed quietly. Taichi cautiously approached him, uncertain on what he could do in such a peculiar situation.

He sat down carefully on the edge of the bed as he nervously hovered his hand over the skinny man's shoulder, wondering whether to somehow comfort him with a hug. However, as his hand made contact with the coldness of his bony shoulder, the blond rolled over onto his back, and Taichi's eyes instantly widened in surprise.

He wasn't crying at all.

He was laughing.

Taichi quickly hopped off the bed as the blond haired man sat up, his hands still handcuffed together as he continued to laugh gently. The brunette felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as his eyes made contact with the skinny man's set of icy blue eyes; they were clouded, difficult to read, and concealed his true emotions all too well.

Almost suddenly, the blond haired man stopped laughing and ran a hand across his sweaty brow.

"Aki-kun loves such games," He breathed heavily with his cheeks flushing pink, "He must have been watching you for sometime, it's typical of Aki to do that." The man then stared at Taichi's groin and licked his lips hungrily.

"Looks like you enjoyed the show." Taichi felt his face burn with embarrassment as the man's hand slowly glided across the apparent bulge in his trousers. He then started to shiver in fear as he wondered if Aki was somehow watching them right now; it did seem likely, the hole in the cupboard obviously hadn't been drilled for decorative reasons, after all.

The blond haired man took one look at the expression on Taichi's face, before he moved his hand away from his erection.

"He must be nearby, you'd better leave," He sighed as he ran his fingers through his messy blond hair, while glancing down at his feet. Taichi managed to nod stiffly before he slowly backed away from the bed, almost tripping over the bit gag that had once been in the blond haired man's mouth. Then, in one abrupt movement, Taichi spun around and reluctantly ran out of the room.

He felt strangely unfulfilled and not to mention guilty for leaving the naked stranger behind, but the paranoia he felt as he hurriedly stepped out of Aki's apartment instantly washed over the other emotions he was feeling at that exact moment.

He shut the door and then kicked off his shoes quickly, as he stepped into his own apartment. Taichi then instantly ran into the bathroom and leant over the toilet, just in time to throw up violently. He then cleaned his mouth with damp flannel as he stood awkwardly by the sink, before he gazed at his reflection in the mirror opposite him. His brown eyes were trembling in what looked like fright, as if a ghost had petrified him. He realized that he had become involved in a very dangerous game, one that he didn't know the rules of; but still, he wanted to learn them.

And of course, he wanted to find out about the truth of _what _exactly was happening next door.

--------------

D-Angel: Heh, haven't written anything that kinky in a while ;) Hope you guys are finding the storyline different and interesting.

So please review, and I shall dig deeply into my perverted mind to come up with even more kinky ideas for this story XD

Anyways, I'll see ya next chapter (Around early February because of exams, bleh). Ciao for now.

--------------

-D-Angel-

02/01/06 (First 2006 update XD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind Closed Doors**

_Summary:_ He let suspicion get the better of him, now Taichi Yagami is dangerously treading on thin ice- one false move could lead him down a path of permanent regret… Or more like hardcore bondage…

D-Angel: Finally I have decided to continue with this strange and somewhat enticing story, lol. The main reason is because **my laptop died** a couple months ago and **I have lost pretty much everything I have done from June 2008 onwards **(that includes the recent chapters for the stories that are under my 'currently works' on my profile). I'm honestly not in the mood to re-write them all again right now, mainly because I'm hoping I can recover the files from my dead laptop (although the possibility is looking dim).

Anyways, I decided to return to this story which as you probably noticed I hadn't updated since the beginning of 2006. I am very optimistic about this story now, I think more so because I've learnt a lot about story writing during my three years at University, so I feel more confident to explore the themes I had planned for this story. Also, I honestly had no idea where to take it, but now I have something roughly planned out so fingers crossed I can develop it!

I've blabbed enough, so here is Chapter 3 for all you sexy people :)

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Indecent sexual behaviour, Strong Language, Mild violence

* * *

----------------------

Chapter 3

----------------------

_'The world can only be grasped by action, not by contemplation… The hand is the cutting edge of the mind.'_

(_The Ascent of Man_ (1973) ch. 3)

* * *

Taichi slammed his fist against the dining room table and swore loudly. He cursed a second time as pain exploded across his hand and temporarily down his arm. Taichi grumbled as he swung his leg back, readying to kick the table's leg, when he took a deep breath in and stopped. What good would come from blaming an inanimate object?

Truth was, it was midday, a Friday, and he was unemployed. His boss had called him into his office in the morning and instructed him to clean his desk. When Taichi questioned his boss's decision he was met with a sarcastic chuckle followed by a clean-cut reply.

"Your punctuality is horrific, and you're behind on the tasks I sent you. It's a miracle you've survived this long."

With the little money he had left in his bank he knew he was screwed unless he found a new job quickly. Next month's rent was due in less than a week, and he had nowhere near enough to cover it, with food expenses and the bills he still had to pay. He couldn't exactly turn to anyone to help him out. Koushiro would perhaps give him the cash, although Taichi already owed Koushiro enough money as it was. Taichi hadn't really spoken much to his Aunt after he had got arrested while at in his second year at University for stealing a traffic cone (fortunately he wasn't prosecuted, just fined), so she was also out the question. As for Hikari, she was at University, in her first year, he couldn't beg her for money when she struggling herself to pay for her own accommodation fees.

The only other option was getting a loan, but since he was still expected to pay off his University fees, it wasn't a choice he favoured.

Taichi turned his head sharply as someone knocked loudly against his front door.

"Brilliant," Taichi seethed as he rose to his feet and dragged himself towards the door, tugging it open without a second thought. His heart thumped heavily against his ribcage as he peered into the dark eyes of Aki. The rough looking man did not so much as smile but he analysed the wrinkles of stress which were visible on Taichi's forehead, creating a feeling of unease.

"Well, what do you want?" Taichi eventually asked, not caring for a second that he sounded rude. Aki's expression remained the same, thoughtful and stern like a marble sculpture secretly surveying the activities going on around. Just as Taichi placed his hand on the door, readying to slam it shut, Aki spoke.

"We need to have a little chat, Taichi." Aki's eyes narrowed in accusation, and Taichi couldn't stop himself from shuddering. Images of the naked blonde haired man flashed across his mind, like an unwanted slideshow, as Aki continued to stare at him. Taichi suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"I- I can't right now," Taichi almost whispered between his clenched teeth, his nose wrinkling up at the sharp disgusting smell emitting somewhere from Aki.

"It won't take long, I can assure you," Aki sounded professional, like a door-to-door salesman who knew how to keep his customer's interest. Before Taichi could protest, Aki had invited himself in. He sat himself at the table behind the worn sofa and rhythmically tapped his fingers against the solid surface. Taichi managed not to huff in irritation as he folded his arm against his chest and walked towards the table.

"I haven't got time for this," Taichi complained once he was standing across the table from Aki.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Aki asked in an amused tone. Taichi breathed in then exhaled slowly.

"No, not exactly, it's just... why are you here?"

"Just to talk about Monday, ring any bells?" Aki's questioned without pausing, his sentence was laced with a double meaning which would have made anyone else feel uneasy.

"Rubbish day as always," Taichi huffed under his breath, keeping his arms firmly folded by his chest. Aki continued to glare at the brunette, waiting for the moment where he would click and everything would fall into place. However, as the uncomfortable silence continued to roll by, Aki realised subtleness was the wrong approach.

"I know you were in my flat," Aki spoke slow and clearly, pronouncing each word with concentration. Taichi snapped his head away from the door and turned to Aki with a brief expression of anxiety, which lingered a little too long, before he replaced it with an angry scowl.

"What? Don't be ridiculous," Taichi snorted as he kept his eyes locked with Aki's. He knew from the start it was petty to argue, but he thought that maybe there was a chance Aki had made a misunderstanding.

"Ridiculous although I saw you rushing out?" Aki delivered a mocking edge to his sentence. There had not been a misunderstanding. Taichi suddenly felt a lump crawl halfway up his throat before it stopped and lodged itself besides his Adam's apple much to his discomfort. It was interesting how the atmosphere had suddenly turned in the space of half a minute. Taichi shivered, he could feel the goose bumps forming on his arms and neck despite the room was warm from the heater by the wall, if not a little overheated.

"I'm sure the police will be interested in my story," Aki said in a haunting voice.

Moments later, Taichi started to chuckle softly unable to hold back a half-smile. He realised he could turn the situation to his favour. Taichi brushed his messy fringe aside, as he regained his confidence, before lowering his hand and resting it on his hip. Aki's expression remained serious and still.

"I think what I saw will interest the police more..."

"Regardless of what you saw, entering someone else's property without permission is still called trespassing," Aki interrupted in a hardened tone, "it's still an offence, unlike _seeing_."

Aki continued to stare at Taichi, his eyes burning directly into the brunette's quivering depths. "What I do in private is _none _of your business."

Aki turned his head away and skimmed his grubby fingers against the table surface. Taichi swallowed the bile that had started to crawl its way up his throat, wincing as it stung his sensitive airways. His legs started to shake; he had to sit down.

"Shit, this is all I need," Taichi whined under his breath as he slumped down on the chair opposite Aki, "on top of losing my job..."

A fascinated glimmer flashed across the surface of Aki's usually dull green eyes, which Taichi failed to notice. His flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, making a barely audible clucking noise.

"You've lost your job?" Taichi overlooked the lack of sympathy in Aki's voice.

"Yeah, I lost my job," the brunette growled back through gritted teeth before shutting his eyes and placing a hand on his forehead. Taichi's head was starting to throb like someone had cracked him over the head with a sledgehammer. He feebly prayed Aki would get up and walk away, and would leave him alone forever.

"Are you willing to make a little business proposition?" Aki asked, dangling the bait. Taichi slid his hand away from his forehead and raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of proposition?"

"I could do with a cleaner, as you possibly _saw,_" Aki stated tongue-in-cheek. He knew Taichi remembered all too well, and the thought filled expression on his face confirmed this.

"Aki-san, what is it that you do exactly? The mess, all those toys, that blonde guy..," Taichi trailed off as he looked across the table. The corners of Aki's lips suddenly curled upwards aware that Taichi had already answered his own question; still he saw no harm laying everything flat out in front of the naive brunette.

"His name is Yamato. I rent him out," Aki explained as he cracked his knuckles one by one. "He enjoys the attention, so why not?"

It was practically, no it _was _prostitution, and Taichi was very much aware of that. He wondered why the blond, Yamato allowed Aki to use him in such a way, and how long he had been doing it for...

"My little Mato-chan, he hates being _dirty_, Taichi. I want you to keep him clean too."

Taichi shivered once again as he pictured Yamato chained to the bed with a tall figure leaning over his nude body, eyes hungry. He wasn't sure if he could stomach washing away the sweat, the sticky fluids which had clung stubbornly to Yamato's pale skin.

"If you can do that for me I can cover your rent, your living expensive for the month, no problem," Aki bargained as he laced his fingers together, "and we could forget about the whole trespassing incident."

Taichi pursed his lips together momentarily while his eyes danced around the room, memorised by the swirl of thoughts waltzing around him. The brunette was guilty of being untidy himself, so he couldn't quite grasp why Aki wanted him as a cleaner.

"So ok, I clean and you'll provide for me and let me off the hook for trespassing?" The whole deal had sounded peculiar from the start. Summarising it out loud had knocked Taichi's thoughts back onto the path of sensibility.

"Something like that," Aki replied, smiling as if what Taichi had said was a private joke. Taichi knew there _had_ to be some sort of catch. He frowned before placing the palms of his hands against the table.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Who's to say that you won't suddenly turn around and tell me the deals off?"

The situation had flipped yet again, and a small growl echoed in the depths of Aki's throat. For a minute he hesitated, curling his fingers underneath the table's edge as Taichi glared at him. Aki then almost instantly dropped his shoulders, relaxing as he reached into his jeans' pocket. He tugged out a tattered leather wallet and flicked it open. He started to pull out note after note, counting loud enough for Taichi to hear.

"I'm paying you this much a week, in cash of course," Aki announced as he placed the wad of notes down in the centre of the table, "this should cover your food and bills. As for your rent, I'll promise to pay your share on my direct debit."

Seeing the money with his own eyes, Taichi's mouth started to water as one of his hands instinctively travelled to the pile of notes. He expected Aki to reach forward and slap his hand away, but he just watched Taichi run his fingertips against the crinkled paper with an amused smirk.

"Oh, and don't worry, Taichi, I won't be breaking this deal." An ominous tone was wrapped around Aki's deep voice, but Taichi was too focused on the money to notice the change in his voice or the atmosphere.

"It wouldn't be neighbourly of me to let you struggle," Aki delivered the final line to his sales pitch, trying hide to conceal the sudden increase in his breathing. He knew Taichi was more than interested- the brunette _wanted _it. And it was true, how could he say no? Taichi grabbed Aki's cold hand, shaking it to seal the deal. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to pester his friends or family for any help, and as soon as he found a new job he could get on with his life as normal. Well, as normal as his life had been up until stumbling upon Aki's sordid secret.

"Don't forget, tomorrow morning," Aki stated before he left the flat, closing the door hard behind him.

Taichi wished he had forgotten. Turning up the next day was the second biggest mistake he made.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Aki was sitting alone at his crooked dining table eating a slice of toast when Taichi tapped timidly on the front door. He grinned before he crammed the remainder of his breakfast into his mouth.

"Door's open, surely you noticed?" Aki mockingly called after swallowing his food.

The door creaked horrifically as Taichi pushed it open and stepped into the damp smelling flat.

"Don't worry about closing it properly," Aki was now stood by the sofa, eyeing Taichi who was dressed in a loose-fitting pair of jeans and a crinkled black t-shirt. He subtly traced his tongue across his lips while the brunette made sure the door was slightly ajar.

"So, what's my job for today?" Taichi asked, rubbing his hands together as he approached the centre of the room. Aki half-smiled at Taichi's childlike enthusiasm before grabbing his grubby leather jacket from the sofa.

"Err, just tidy up this room while Yamato's entertaining his first client," Aki said, gesturing to a green basket by the sofa as he backtracked to the table to pick up his keys, "do the vacuuming once he's done. Then you can work on the bathroom."

"When should I _clean _Yamato? After each client or..."

"Not after the first client," Aki sharply interrupted the brunette, "Mr. Sato is booked in afterwards and he likes my Mato-chan dirty."

Taichi nodded slowly, trying to ignore the itch that was crawling up one of his arms.

"As for lunch, there's some rice in the fridge if you want it," Aki said, although there was not a trace of compassion in his voice. He glanced over at the door, indicating that he was done with setting Taichi's tasks for the day and that he was eager to leave the flat. However, while Aki was strolling towards the door, Taichi's lips parted, and he asked a question that had suddenly formed on the tip of his tongue.

"What about Yamato? Should I feed him?" Taichi frowned in irritation when Aki did not answer him straightaway.

"His clients feed him," Aki finally spoke in an amused tone as he spun around and started to walk back towards the brunette. Bile crawled up Taichi's throat as he caught onto the subliminal joke in his neighbour's reply. Without warning, Aki leant towards Taichi who flinched in discomfort as he felt the older man's warm breath against his cheek, and wrinkled his nose at the aroma of burnt toast.

"My Mato-chan is irreplaceable, so don't fuck up," Aki warned in a low voice. He then took a step back and forced a small smile before he turned towards the door.

"I'll be back around five, you can return home then if you wish."

And just barely five minutes after Taichi had entered the flat, Aki had left. Not thinking much of it, the brunette grabbed a plastic basket, partially filled with kinky implements and began with the tasks he had been set. He started humming an upbeat tune as he danced about the room, throwing all the sex toys he could find into the plastic basket. It was the only thing he could do to forget about Aki's warning.

Half an hour must have rolled by when the front door opened, and then shut again all too quickly. Yamato's first client, a middle aged man with thinning brown hair, strolled past Taichi, who had stopped humming, clearly too eager to get his money's worth to acknowledge the brunette tidying up the living room. He found that most of Yamato's clients ignored him to begin with, and he preferred it that way. It allowed him to get his tasks done a lot faster.

Yamato's first client was quiet and quick, compared to the man who Taichi had seen when he had snuck into Aki's apartment on that fateful Monday. He strode out the bedroom with a content grin on his face as he headed towards the front door while Taichi was sat at the table eating a bowl of rice watching him.

Yamato's second client of the day, Mr. Sato, strolled into the dimly lit apartment after Taichi had finished vacuuming the front room. He took one brief look at Taichi before he adverted his gaze and disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind. The brunette arched an eyebrow. It took him less than a minute to follow his instincts.

Taichi crept up to the door and curiously pressed his ear against the splintered wood and listened. He heard nothing but muffled sounds to begin with, nothing more than inaudible speech and body movements around the room. Then the bedsprings creaked loudly and there was a small silence.

"You've been very naughty, Mato-chan!" Mr. Sato voice clearly vibrated, piercing the uneasy silence. Taichi froze when he heard the unmistakable sound of leather against bare flesh, followed by a warped sigh of pleasure. He quickly pushed himself away from the door and stumbled clumsily over the basket of sex toys, causing them to spill around his feet. Cursing under his breath Taichi threw the toys back into the basket as quick as he could, ignoring the loud moans and grunts coming from the bedroom. Then he hurried into the bathroom, ignoring his dizziness as he carried on with cleaning.

Mr. Sato did not leave for another two hours.

Once he was gone, Taichi ran out the bathroom and opened the bedroom door with no hesitation, which he instantly regretted doing. The musky stench of sweat and other bodily fluids hung heavily in the room causing Taichi to choke in disgust. He also was unable to ignore that he was knee deep in a sea of clothing (most of it being leather) and sex toys, and that also the walls and carpet were painted with a wide array of questionable stains. He hoped he would never have to clean up the mess in this room.

Taichi turned to Yamato was drowsily sprawled out across the bed with a soiled blanket draped across his body. He started to approach the bed carefully, jumping as Yamato suddenly rolled over to face him, the blanket slipping down as he moved, exposing his chest. A muffled cry of anguish escaped from Taichi's lips as his eyes focused on the fresh collection of angry red belt marks and bruises across Yamato's pale skin.

"I was a bad boy," Yamato chillingly whispered as he gazed up at Taichi with his empty blue eyes. The brunette instantly untied the ropes which were tightly tied around Yamato's wrists before he helped him stand up and guided him towards the bathroom without speaking a word.

Yamato sighed softly as he sunk into the steaming warm water while Taichi crouched down besides the bath tub, his hand subconsciously squeezing onto the sponge it was holding.

"I wonder what sort of game he's playing," Yamato spoke delicately as Taichi squirted liquid soap onto the sponge. The brunette knew who Yamato was referring to, but he still chose not to jump to Aki's defence. Yamato shut his eyes and parted his lips blissfully as Taichi ran the sponge across his shoulders and back trying not to blush. Once he was done, he allowed Yamato to sink down into the bath tub, fully submerging his body under the lukewarm water. He resurfaced several seconds later and watched as Taichi grabbed a towel from the radiator.

Yamato climbed out the tub and stood limply on the cold mosaic flooring as Taichi started to dry his upper body before he gradually worked his way down, eventually kneeling down and so he could towel the blond's slender legs, being careful to avoid any cuts or bruises. Yamato's breathing deepened as Taichi rubbed the towel up and down his inner thighs. He was clearly enjoying Taichi's gentle touch, much to brunette's embarrassment.

"I-I turn you on?" Taichi stammered, gazing up at Yamato with wide curious eyes. The blond aggressively swung his head away, breaking eye contact with Taichi. A small sigh fell from his strawberry red lips.

"You're sweet. You don't deserve this," Yamato murmured before he turned sharply and left the bathroom.

Taichi was confused by Yamato's words. He had thought his first day working for Aki had been far less demeaning than he had imagined, and he was happy to continue doing it if it paid for his living expenses. Unfortunately, unknown to Taichi, he would soon find out the darkening true meaning behind the mysterious blond's sympathetic words.

* * *

D-Angel: I'm so very glad I continued this story now, I've realised there's so much I can do with it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if there's anything I can do to improve it!

Aki's an interesting character, yes he is a bit evil, but I didn't want him to entirely come off as a complete bastard, although later on I'll probably end up doing just that, lol. Taichi, very much a little lamb, bless him. And Yamato, well, you can probably gather he's a little screwed up, but is very aware of what is about to unfold :) (Probably more so than I'm even aware, olol).

Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated.  
Hopefully I can continue this soon, and get my other stories back on track within the next couple of months. (E-mail me if you wish to know what is happening).  
Anyways, take care, and I shall see ya next chapter!

* * *

-D-Angel-

16/04/09

P.S. I have not really proof-read this chapter, so sorry for any obvious spelling/grammar errors which I have overlooked :) I will go over this chapter and change any mistake over the next few days!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**_Behind Closed Doors_**

_Summary: _He let suspicion get the better of him, now Taichi Yagami is dangerously treading on thin ice- one false move could lead him down a path of permanent regret… Or more like hardcore bondage…

D-Angel: Basically, I've been overdosing on yaoi anime just so I have the motivation to finish off this chapter. Many thanks to the extremely perverted game/anime **Enzai** for feeding my creativity, and giving me ideas for this story. I know I've slacked on the updates for this one, but I hope this chapter makes up for things!

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Scenes of a sexual nature, Strong Language, Mild violence (basically, the usual)

* * *

Chapter 4

'_Pleasure's a sin, and sometimes sin's a pleasure.'_

(Lord Byron, '_Don Juan'_ (1819-24))

* * *

The rent was due the next day, and Taichi was grateful he did not have to worry about covering the costs.

However, that morning, when he walked into Aki's apartment slightly later than usual, his high spirits disintegrated the moment he saw Aki emerging from the kitchen with a pot of tea clutched in one of hands with a frown fixed on his greasy face. He was dressed in a sweat stained white vest and a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms instead of his usual crinkled t-shirt and tattered jeans combo.

"Oh, you're not out today?" Taichi's voice did not sound as blasé as he was anticipating, but there was reason behind his shock.

Whilst Taichi cleaned, Aki usually disappeared out for the day doing whatever it was that he did (quite honestly Taichi had no idea what it was Aki got up to when he went out). Sometimes he returned at intervals which suited him best, but this was the first time he had seen Aki flittering around the apartment at this hour in such a frantic state.

"Don't let my presence be a distraction," Aki declared firmly, deliberately ignoring Taichi's question. He hurriedly disappeared back into the bedroom.

Brushing Aki's blunt response aside as best he could, Taichi grabbed his cleaning utensils from the kitchen and got to work. He had just finished scrubbing the stubborn grime from the stove when a knock on the door snapped him out from his thoughts about why there had not been any _visitors_ yet.

Bizarre, Taichi's mind warned, Aki usually leaves the door open for Yamato's clients.

The brunette peeped round into the living room, but there was no sign of Aki. Figuring that he was still in the bedroom with Yamato, Taichi went to open the door thinking there'd be no harm in doing so.

Upon opening the door, Taichi felt a sense of unease rush down his spine. A tall, skinny man in his mid-forties, with a receding hairline, wearing pair of thick rimmed glasses, stood limply at the doorway. He raised his caterpillar style eyebrows as he briefly analysed Taichi.

"Oh." The man quickly peered back round at the front of the door, double checking the apartment number he was standing outside.

Just as Taichi was about to ask for the man's name, Aki seemingly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Taichi firmly by his arm, pulling him away from the doorway and ordered him to resume his cleaning.

"Kosaka-san, how can I help?"

"Fujita-san, I know I'm not booked in, but, is Mato-chan available?" Mr Kosaka hesitantly laced his fingers together, reminding Taichi of a bashful teenager asking their crush out on a date.

Aki sighed and shook his head. "Not today, he's ill."

That did explain the frustrated expression pasted on Aki's face.

"Oh, that's a shame." Mr Kosaka bowed his head. "I hope he gets better soon."

"Rest assure he'll get well." Aki sounded confident about this. "Time is money; I can't afford to lose out on any business."

"Definitely." Mr Kosaka's eyes then fell on Taichi, who was now busy polishing the dining room table, which since yesterday had obtained some stubborn stains. "Who's he?"

"My cleaner," Aki responded dismissively, once realising who Mr Kosaka was referring to. He gazed over at the bedroom door, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. "He lives next door."

"He's rather cute," Mr Kosaka confessed, scratching his fingers against the underside of his chin.

Noticing the lustful shimmer in the middle-aged man's light brown eyes, Aki drew his attention to Taichi, who was still giving the table a vigorous seeing to. With his defined jawline and rounded bright brown eyes, the youthful brunette was indeed attractive, in a rugged pretty boy way. The cogs in Aki's mind started to turn, and a seedy grin gradually curled across his face.

"He'll be expensive," Aki explained in a quiet tone, leaning towards the older man. Mr Kosaka's eyes instantly lit up.

"Is he, fresh?"

"Mmm hmm." Aki was certain he was.

"How much?" Mr Kosaka thrust an eager hand into his pocket. The way Aki lazily rubbed a thumb against his chin as he contemplated the price made it seem like he was merely selling a piece of second hand furniture.

"What do you want to do with him?"

Mr Kosaka dug into his wallet and pulled out a handful of neatly folded notes.

"What can this get me?"

Aki moved it closer and counted the cash. Five thousand yen. He raised an eyebrow; Mr Kosaka was usually a lot more generous. Then again, neither of them knew what Taichi had to offer.

"Make it another thousand and you can suck him off," Aki finalised the deal. The determined glaze marinated over his eyes made it apparent he was not going to budge on his decision anytime soon.

"And can he return the favour?" Mr Kosaka smacked his lips together somewhat subconsciously.

"No, not until I know what he's like…" Aki's voice trailed off; Taichi was staring over at them, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Taichi-kun, come over here," Aki ordered in a dark tone. The young brunette walked over stiffly with the dust cloth still grasped in his hand. Mr Kosaka licked his lips as he scanned Taichi up and down before his eyes stopped and focused on the area between his legs. When Mr Kosaka ran the tip of his tongue across his thin upper lip once again whilst his eyes widened with lust, Taichi suddenly realised what was happening.

"N-no!" Taichi exclaimed. His teeth gritted together as Aki stared at him sharply. The older man then turned back to face his client, and using his hand, he gestured towards the sofa. "Take a seat Mr Kosaka." His voiced hardened as he added, "Taichi, follow me."

Taichi bit his lip and followed him reluctantly towards the kitchen. He knew throwing a strop in front of one of Aki's 'businesspartners' was not going to do him a lot of favours.

"No fucking way! We never agreed on _this _sort of thing!" Taichi hissed as he stood alone with Aki in the dingy kitchen, his heart beating wildly across his chest in panic. Aki laughed coldly as he ran his hand across the work surface besides him and grabbed a packet of smokes resting next to the microwave.

"You're hardly in the position to make decisions," Aki glared at Taichi as he slid the cigarette between his chapped lips. "Remember this; you _work_ for me and I sort out your rent. The more you do the easier things are for the both of us…"

Taichi slammed his hand against the wall causing Aki to flinch in shock.

"I'm _not _getting involved with your sick little business. The deal's off, I'll go find my own money." Taichi started to march towards the kitchen door only to stop when Aki calmly said his name.

"What?" The anger and aggression in Taichi's voice was more than obvious.

"Do you really think you can get all your rent money by tomorrow without my help?"

Taichi's fingers curled around the door handle yet he couldn't bring himself to tug open the door. Aki had made a very valid point which was difficult to dismiss. He walked over to Taichi and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. Taichi instantly spun around and scowled at Aki, although the barrage of abuse he was desperate to yell refused to escape from the depths of his throat.

"He's offering six thousand yen to suck _your_ dick," Aki said in a hushed voice as he leant forwards, his nose almost touching Taichi's. "You don't have to do anything but close your eyes for a few minutes. It's easy money and it'll be yours to keep."

With Aki summarising the situation in a somehow more _positive _light, Taichi's guard was beginning to drop. As Aki squeezed his shoulder tightly, Taichi wondered if being sucked off by a guy would be all that bad. Girls had gone down on him before so what difference would it make if that old guy did it?

Truthfully, Taichi was too caught up in the moment to think it through properly. The way he now saw it, all he had to do was sit back, grin and bear it for a few minutes, and then he'd get a bit of cash. Six thousand yen was quite a lot; just over two thirds of a day's pay at his old job.

"Fine, I'll do it," Taichi grimaced as he spoke the words that he would later regret, "but just this once."

Aki smirked. He knew he now had Taichi exactly where he wanted him.

Walking back out into the living room was one of the hardest things Taichi had ever done. Even what followed, despite being so belittling, was not as difficult as agreeing to sell himself -his body- for a bit of cash. But now that he thought about it, hadn't he been doing that for Aki since the beginning?

"Blowjob only," Aki reminded Mr Kosaka, whose hungry eyes were feasting on Taichi's body.

"What if I threw in a few extra hundred yen..."

"No," Taichi murmured under his breath before he gazed over at Aki.

"Blowjob only," Aki repeated sternly. He took a step towards the client and held out his hand. The man grumbled and scrunched up his nose before he plunged into his jeans pocket and tugged out the handful of notes he had previously flaunted, and placed them in the palm of Aki's sweaty palm.

Aki immediately flicked through and counted the money.

"Six thousand yen, good." He seemed pleased as he folded and stuffed the notes into his jeans pocket. "I'll leave you to it. Will half an hour be ok?"

"That's perfect," Mr Kosaka breathed in an unnerving inflection. As Aki left the room, all the safety, the security Taichi had been clinging on to, it melted in an instance.

"Don't be nervous, you're gorgeous," Mr Kosaka whispered as he ran his dry hand across Taichi's stubbly cheek. Taichi flinched at the sensation and took a sharp step back. The older man smiled in amusement at Taichi's attitude before suggesting that he should pull down his jeans and sit on the sofa.

For a few moments Taichi stood uncomfortably, his hands not wanting to obey Mr Kosaka's instructions. The reality of exposing himself to a complete stranger hung dauntingly over him like an artificial shadow.

What was the point in postponing things? Taichi eventually decided. It was something _he_ was being paid for, so surely he had control of the situation?

After taking a deep breath in, he steadily lowered his fingers to the clasp of his jeans.

"Do you need a hand?" Mr Kosaka teased, noticing the younger man's hesitation. Taichi sneered. Still he couldn't ignore that his hand was convulsing furiously as he clumsily attempted to unfasten his jeans. He was close to gagging when he caught a whiff of the Mr Kosaka's cheap aftershave as the stranger's eager hands helped him tug his trousers and underwear off.

Falling back onto the sofa, Taichi squeezed his eyes shut as Mr Kosaka knelt down between his parted legs and tried his best to block out the current situation by focusing on the things he could do with an extra six thousand yen in his pocket.

Taichi prayed that the ordeal wouldn't last long.

Mr Kosaka's lips made a disturbing slurping sound as his head rose up and down Taichi's shaft. The brunette could taste the bitter bile crawling up his oesophagus as the man swirled his tongue again and again around in a steady rhythm, his hand mimicking the same pattern.

Oddly, as much as he was repulsed, Taichi's body was still responding the wetness and warmth of Mr Kosaka's mouth. It had been far too long since he had received any intimate attention like this. His penis hardened and throbbed with the familiar sensation of pleasure, each second that ticked by seem to amplify the blissful buzz, making it more and more unbearable.

Taichi's ears perked up when a sharp unzipping sound resounded through the room. It didn't take him too long to realise, when he heard the throaty stifled gasps coming from the older man, that Mr Kosaka was satisfying his own state of arousal.

With the added stimulus of Mr Kosaka's hot breathy sighs against his erection, Taichi's legs started to shake as the illicit feeling rocked him to the core. His fingertips dug firmly into the frayed sofa. He was unable to conceal neither his heavy breathing nor a small sigh of satisfaction as he came. Mr Kosaka groaned loudly as he followed suit, his own mess splattering against the sofa and Taichi's lower legs. Catching his breath, the older man chuckled and moved his hand away from Taichi's now flaccid shaft. He licked his lips as he studied the brunette's flushed face.

"Mmm." Mr Kosaka wiped the rest of his mouth clean with the back of his hand, and then looked down at Taichi's muscular thighs. "I bet you're good fuck."

Taichi shivered at his crude words. He didn't want that creep anywhere near him _ever_ again.

Seconds later, as if staged, Aki stepped out from the bedroom, a seedy twinkle manifesting in his usually dull eyes as his eyes darted back and forth between Taichi and his client. As Aki approached them, Taichi quickly rose to his feet and tugged his underwear and jeans back up his sticky legs, concealing his nakedness.

"He sure is something," Mr Kosaka purred, unable to tear his eyes away from the embarrassed young man. "I hope he'll be more… _accessible_ next time."

Taichi's stomach churned and anger burnt through his veins as he watched Aki lead Mr Kosaka to the front door. The thing that agitated Taichi the most was that Aki failed to mention that he was only going to be a one off, like Taichi had emphasised in the kitchen.

"Here." Taichi turned his attention away from the door as Aki fished into his pocket and tugged out the crumpled wad of money. "All yours."

Taichi quickly extended his hand out to accept the cash, yet Aki just dropped the money onto the floor besides his feet, before turning his back on the flustered brunette.

"You're dismissed for the day," Aki added coldly, "there's little point of having you here whilst my Mato-chan is ill."

* * *

Taichi fumbled around with his key unable to even slide it into the lock to complete the simple task of unlocking his apartment door on the first three attempts. Once inside Taichi knelt down to remove his trainers, his hands shaking so violently that he could barely pull one of them from his feet. Moments later he gave up, collapsing down onto the floor with his back pressed up against the wall.

He bit down on the insides of his cheeks as he desperately tried to compose himself. Crying had never been his style. Climbing up onto his quivering legs, Taichi wiped the forming teardrops from his angry eyes and gazed defiantly at his reflection in the mirror besides the front door. He knew he was better than to sell his body for other's sexual gain, yet now he was at a loss.

The crucial error he made was spinning around just as he was marching out of Aki's apartment. A look of thunder manifested in his eyes as he bravely gazed at Aki.

"It's over, I'm not coming back," Taichi affirmed, his fingernails pressing hard against the palm of his hands.

Dread slowly washed over him as the wry grin lingering on Aki's lips suddenly flickered into an ominous pout. Simultaneously, something changed within his eyes. They lost their usual hardened glint of affirmation, drowning in a cloud of monstrosity, gradually becoming deprived of the faintest trace of humanity. It was more than frightening.

Before Taichi could make his escape, Aki grabbed his wrist and forced him back into the apartment. Taichi gasped out in discomfort as Aki twisted his arm back to such a degree he was certain a bone would snap.

"You know, you should be grateful I allowed you to pocket the entire six thousand," Aki hissed menacingly, droplets of spit sprayed onto Taichi's face.

"Let go!" Taichi winced. His heart hammered frantically against his ribcage, nausea building in the pit of his stomach as he struggled to free himself, but Aki only tightened his grasp, forcing Taichi's body to arch backwards.

"You're a natural born whore," Aki sneered, hatred dancing in the irises of his sunken eyes. "I saw you with my Mato-chan on the day you stepped into my apartment. You didn't stop him from touching you; I bet you would've fucked him if his client hadn't turned up."

A small gasp left Taichi's throat. Aki released his arm to gauge his reaction. Taichi instantly felt his face heat up. Yamato's lips and hands had touched him 'down there' only briefly. Still, he realised, amidst the shame and confusion, he had enjoyed it.

"People pay good money for that, yet you were willing to take it for free," Aki continued to antagonise his neighbour. Taichi fought back a frown. Take it? No, Yamato had dominated that entire situation. There _must _have been cameras hidden in that room, there was no other explanation. Yamato had played Taichi like a fool by teasing him, knowing all too well that Aki was watching.

Taichi sucked in his breath as Aki rested a clammy hand on his cheek, drawing his face close to his own; their lips now skimming too closely together. Taichi could taste the venom upon them.

"You'll be working for me for quite some time, Taichi-kun. I can only suggest that you'd best get used to it."

* * *

D-Angel: Fuck yeah, I've missed writing smexy smut ;) Yeah there's a hint of a developing storyline, but it won't be too complicated or heavy, because I basically intend just to give you all nosebleeds / the horn..

But anyways, blackmail, yeah it's a horrible thing. Aki is such a cock, subjecting Taichi to such man-love abuse. But why is Taichi so willing to take it? (well besides him needing le cash)… I smell some hidden depths, lol.

There will be more focus on Yamato's screwed up persona next chapter I promise. Hopefully I won't take another two years to update this one, eh? ;)

Have a good one anyways, see you all next chapter!

* * *

D-Angel

06/06/11


End file.
